Without My Best Friend Blues
by theblindwriter95
Summary: After accidentally being left behind by Doc in the nursery, Lambie is roughly played with by Maya. However she is luckily saved by quickly calling Lala to get some help as she and Doc learn that it's not okay to leave the ones you love behind or around babies. Even if it's by accident.


Without My Best Friend Blues

Summary: After accidentally being left behind by Doc in the nursery, Lambie is roughly played with by Maya. However she is luckily saved by quickly calling Lala to get some help as she and Doc learn that it's not okay to leave the ones you love behind or around babies. Even if it's by accident.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doc Mcstuffins.

Author's Note: This is four days before the first Toy Hospital episode and even though it's revealed in "Cece's First Bath" that Maya loves the baby doll, I could see it happening much earlier. And Donny thinking that Maya's toy bear as evil towards the end of the story is a reference to Toy Story 3.

Doc usually brought her toys to Maya's nursery just so she could play quietly with them or babysit for Maya who longingly looked at Lambie.

Of course the toy doctor had just smiled softly, knowing that Maya had her own toy and couldn't possibly have Lambie just yet.

"Doc! Grandma is on the phone!" Myisha called, holding the family wireless phonein her hand.

Doc giggled, turning away from her toys for just a second. "Thanks Mom!"

In a hurry, Doc grabbed her toys and closed the door to her sister's nursery as Maya, being too little to crawl yet, grabbed Lambie by her paw.

"Lala! Wake up please!" Lambie cried in a panic, realizing that she wasn't with Doc.

"Lambie how did you get to Maya?" Lala asked, looking at the terrified lamb.

"I have no idea but just find Doc and get me out of here like now please Lala as I'm not one of Maya's baby toys!" Lambie yelled either by anxiety or anger. The baby toy couldn't tell which.

Lala unstrapped herself from Maya's crib, which she had done before, smiling at the lamb. "On it Lambie!"

The baby toy had carefully left the room as Maya hugged Lambie tightly.

Through the six years she had been with Doc, Lambie never had known her to be rough. Only gentle and kind.

"Please hurry Lala! Please!" Lambie pleaded as she saw Lala leave the nursery.

"Lala what are you doing down here sugar?"Hallie asked, seeing Lala come downstairs instead of her position on Maya's crib.

"Maya has Lambie!" The baby toy exclaimed as the toys gasped. "You have to tell Doc. Though it's all my fault. I should've woken up."

"Sugar it's not your fault. Accidents happen and sometimes us toys do get left behind but not on purpose."

"No Hallie! You don't understand Maya! She likes to hug rough!"

"How can we get Doc without Doc's mom seeing us?" Chilly asked, knowing that Doc and her mother were in the kitchen.

The toys had no idea how, not risking to get caught in anyway as they waited for Doc.

"Hi guys! I'm back!" Doc greeted before noticing Lala. "Aren't you supposed to be with Maya?"

Lala nodded. "I was but Maya got Lambie by accident."

"Lambie?" Doc asked as if her whole world had fallen apart.

Lambie was her best friend. The thought of her hurt crushed Doc even if she'd fixed the toy lamb many times.

"Come with me Lala as I have to get Lambie back because I can't lose her forever," Doc admitted with a shaky breath as she picked up Lala and the toys went back to her bedroom.

Seeing Doc that upset over Lambie being lost was unusual to the toys but they could see why.

Lambie had been with their owner and friend for a long time, knowing Doc from the back of her plush paws.

"Maya also likes Baby Cece!" Doc said but she didn't want to make her baby sister cry but she needed Lambie back and before she would get hurt." Come on Lala. You need to be back on Maya's crib."

Lala nodded but Maya didn't want to depart from Lambie, having a strong grip on the lamb.

"Maya please! Lambie needs to be washed!" Doc hollered, noticing how wet the plush was.

Maya was confused by the words as she started to cry.

"Maya don't cry," Doc told her before holding Cece in her arms. "Look! Baby Cece is clean and ready to play with you now."

Maya stopped crying as she cooed and giggled, taking Baby Cece in her hands.

Doc sighed in relief, taking Lambie in her arms.

"Doc I'm so glad you saved me! I thought I lost you forever!" Lambie, covered in baby drool, exclaimed with a smile.

Doc smiled back, careful of Maya's drool. "Come on Lambie. Let me give you a quick check up in my room before I give you to Mom for a wash."

…

In her room, Doc gently sat down Lambie as she looked over her.

No rips or tears which was a good sign but drool from Maya wasn't.

"Lambie how did you end up with Maya?" Doc asked gently as she normally did with a patient but also in concern.

"You were in a hurry and forgot about me," Lambie admitted softly, feeling ashamed. "I tried to leave but Maya grabbed me."

"Lambie I'm so sorry," Doc admitted with a small tear in her eye. "I would've end up with a case of without you blues if it wasn't for Lala."

"Doc I send Lala out to look for you. Boy I don't remember you holding on to me rough when you were a baby but Doc can you clean me?" Lambie asked sweetly but a little frustrated. "Like now please!"

Doc smiled, picking Lambie up off the bed. "Okay Lambie let's go find Mom as she can give you a wash."

Lambie went stuffed in Doc's arms as she walked into Myisha's office where she saw her mother looking though a baby book.

"Hi honey," Myisha fretted with a smile, putting down the baby book. "Oh. What happened to Lambie?"

Doc smiled weakly. "I left her in the nursery and well Maya got her."

"Well we can get her cleaned Doc."

"Thanks Mom."

Mother and daughter hugged before Doc placed Lambie in her mother's arms.

Myisha smiled at her daughter. "Doc I'm glad you came to me and I remember you not being as rough with Lambie as a baby. However Maya's just learning. We know how she likes to snuggle with Cece after a nap but Lambie is soft and just right for Maya."

"So are you and Dad going to get her one?" Doc asked as Lambie was gently put in the wash.

"We were Doc but the toy store was sold out. I'm sorry Doc but you'll have to start sharing Lambie with Maya now."

"Share Lambie?! But Mom!"

Seeing tears in Doc's made Myisha stop and regret what she had just told her oldest daughter.

Lambie was her toy. Lambie was apart of Doc and it didn't feel fair to have her share with Maya.

…

Myisha shook her daughter gently, knowing that Doc had unintentionally gone to sleep. "Doc sweetheart wake up please."

Doc was confused. "Huh? Mom?"

"You fell asleep after I put Lambie in the wash," Myisha exclaimed, holding a fresh smelling Lambie in her arms. "She's all nice and clean. And your father found a perfect plush toy for Maya."

"So it was all a dream," Doc realized with a laugh.

"What dream Doc?" Myisha asked as she placed Lambie in Doc's arms.

"Nothing." Doc smiled, walking inside Maya's nursery to find a small pink bear plush. "Aw! It's so cute! But Mom where did you and Dad find the pink bear at anyway?"

"At the same store I found Lambie for you Doc," Marcus explained as Maya threw the bear out but grabbed for Lala.

"I guess she's not used to it yet," Myisha admitted as she picked up the bear. "But she will be one day."

Maya stopped touching Lala as she stared at the pink bear, reaching out for it.

Doc smiled, knowing that Maya would love the bear after a few minutes or so. "I think Maya wants the bear now Mom."

"Dad who's this bear for?" Donny, who had just finished watching a movie, asked as he spotted the bear.

"It's for Maya Donny," Marcus explained, giving Maya the bear.

"Maya loved Lambie a little too much so Dad found her this bear as her own snuggly toy," Doc explained, smiling as Maya hugged her new toy.

"Doc that pink bear is evil!" Donny exclaimed, remembering the pink bear from the movie he had watched.

Doc laughed softly, thinking that it was some kind of game her brother was playing as Maya hugged the pink, flower covered bear.

"Donny stop it as the pink bear isn't evil because I know it isn't. Want play outside with me Donny?" Doc asked as Donny nodded, leaving their parents in the nursery with a happy Maya.


End file.
